


Three's Not Always A Crowd

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Their fingers are laced together on your hips and you feel like you are slowly losing your mind.</i> PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not Always A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://neroli66.livejournal.com/profile)[**neroli66**](http://neroli66.livejournal.com/) and my personal beta queen, [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/). Written in IM one night and cleaned up to share with the world. Dedicated to my fic wife, [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/), and [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy**, because she's been craving het lately. Enjoy ladies!

Sam's laying on his back fucking you hard from below and behind. Dean, meanwhile, is busy between your legs, eating you out, sucking and fucking your cunt with his tongue, licking around where his brothers cock is buried inside of you, tonguing your swollen flesh. Sam's huge hands are guiding your hips as he grunts beneath you as Dean eats you like a man starved. Their fingers are laced together on your hips and you feel like you are slowly losing your mind.

Dean nudges your clit with his nose and you gasp. He chuckles at the way you try to squirm away from his touch at the same time you arch into it, because he's being relentless, making you come over and over with his tongue and lips and teeth. You clutch at his spiky, sweaty hair as he watches you from underneath those gorgeous lashes of his, head buried between your thighs.

Sam is doing his level best to drive you just as crazy as Dean. He has his hands spread over your hips and down, long fingers holding you open for his brother's mouth and hands, pressing into your delicate skin with his thumbs, marking you as his, Dean's, theirs. You shudder through another orgasm, skin prickling with sensation, heart racing and you feel Sam lengthen, harden inside of you and you know he's close, too. You gasp, wait for that hot rush inside of you but it never comes. Sam pulls out roughly at the last minute, his knuckles brushing your skin as he fists his own cock, coming in heated stripes against your ass and back. You collapse onto your side, facing Sam and a few moments pass before you feel Dean lapping softly at Sam's come, licking your sweaty skin clean of it. You turn your heavy head to see him grinning up at you as he paints patterns on your skin with his oh-so-talented tongue.

Sam is beside you on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath. He's sweaty and flushed and so fucking gorgeous it hurts. Dean suddenly manhandles you around until you are flat on your back, your body limp and pliable with pleasure and sex, skin sticky with sweat and Sam's come. He pushes deep inside of you, bottoming out on the first thrust and you whine in your throat. Dean is hard and deep and fast and rough and he's fucking the taste right out of your mouth as you feel your stomach start to tighten yet again.

Sam is watching you, watching his brother fuck you, eyes lazy and lit with a predatory gleam. You gasp as Dean bends down and bites your neck, bruising you and you almost miss the way Sam's eyes darken at that. Almost. He's half hard again as he lazily strokes himself, watching the two of you writhe and fuck inches from him. He leans over and starts to devour your mouth and your moans of pleasure. He slides over the few inches separating you and him and presses his long form against you, his heat searing your flesh and you gasp into his mouth.

Suddenly Dean throws his head back and Sam is pulling away from your mouth, his lips spit slick and shiny as they curve in a wicked grin. Dean is pressing into you even harder and you keen, not even knowing how that's possible. Sam leans over and starts whispering in your ear, breath moist and warm as it dances against your sensitive skin. You shiver uncontrollably as he tells you what he's doing, how he's fucking Dean with those long, elegant fingers of his as Dean fucks you, how hot and tight Dean feels around his fingers. How he wishes it was his cock instead.

Dean is whining and shuddering above you, arching back into Sam's hand and then down into your hot, drenched pussy. His rhythm has gone to hell and he whimpers, seconds before he bends down and takes Sam's mouth with his own, fucks it open with lips and tongue and teeth. You watch, enraptured at this intimate display and almost pass out from the headiness of being allowed inside their private world, if only for a night.

But then all thoughts are erased from your mind as Dean completely loses it above you, fucking your so hard your body is pushed up the bed. Your hair is damp with sweat, your eyes stinging with it and your lungs are burning and you never want it to end, always want to be crushed between these two men as your muscles quiver with _want, need, lust, desire_. The headboard bangs against the wall, louder and louder and suddenly your head is hitting it. You close your eyes for a moment and when you open them back up, one of Dean's hands is wrapped around the headboard, clutching it as he fucks you.

The air in the room is filled with your moans and the burning smell of sex is heavy in your lungs. Sam demands in your ear for you to come again, tells you he wants to watch you come apart again, all for them, and you nod, shakily. He orders you to get yourself off with your own fingers, telling you that he and Dean like to watch. You whine as Sam cups your head, tugging on your hair to bare your neck to him.. Just then Dean groans Sam's name like it's a prayer and you can't deny them, either of them, loving this, them, watching them together, so beautiful it burns.

Sam starts to suck and lick and bite at your neck as you reach down, your hand brushing against Dean's dick as you rub at your own clit, skin tightening, blood rushing as you climb higher and higher. Sam is still whispering in your ear, tone bossy and growling, ordering you to strangle Dean's dick when you come. The three of you are a tangle of limbs and skin and spit and sweat and come and you can't even tell whose limb is whose anymore and you don't care. Sam orders you to make Dean fucking lose it, _orders_ you to come again.

Dean keens as he suddenly pulls out of you, kneeling back on his haunches, voice shot with need and want as he starts to fist his own cock, coming within seconds with hot spurts against your belly and chest and thighs. He slumps forward a little then reaches down, tangles his fingers with yours as you frantically rub at your clit, making sure you get off one last time. Sam's fingers join yours and his brothers and Sam's laughing in your ear as he rubs his hard cock against your side, coming with a laugh against you, painting your skin with his climax.

That's it, that's the last straw and you whimper and shake your way through the last orgasm, their names leaving your lips in breathless gasps. They curl up on either side of you as you come down, warm and hard and solid, their hands linked together as they hold you, fingers laced over the soft skin of your stomach. You fall asleep to Dean nuzzling your neck and Sam mouthing the sweat damp skin of your shoulder.


End file.
